Morgane LaFée vs Dumbledore
by Valeria Kara
Summary: Morgane LaFée... Salazar Serpentard... Gordric Griffondor... Voyagent dans le futur pour aidé la jeune potter... contre ... Dumbledore... mais qu'avez-vous contre ces courts résumés? c'est pour mieux vous amener à mes lire les enfants... niark niarkniark!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

L'an 980

Île d'Avalon, Château de la Reine Morgane

_Assise sur son trône, Morgane La Fée regardait par la grande fenêtre qui se situait à sa droite, le menton appuyé sur son poing. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en place selon la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Tout au plus une semaine maximum. Arthur et Merlin viendraient pour la sacrifier. Un serviteur s'avança jusqu'à elle et toussota pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et remarqua les trois personnes qu'elle attendait._

_-Je vous ai ramené vos invitez, Ma Dame, s'inclina le serviteur avec respect. _

_-Bien, vous pouvez disposer, Enrick, fit posément la Reine. _

_-Bien, Ma Dame, fit Enrick en retournant d'où il venait._

_Morgane se leva et se plaça devant ses trois invitez. Calmement, elle regarda les deux hommes avec déception et se tourna pour invitez le Roi des gobelins à s'asseoir. _

_-J'ai cru entendre parler de votre dispute concernant la Magie, s'introduisit la Reine en se retournant après pour observer ses deux apprentis. _

_Ils baissèrent la tête comme des gamins prient en faute._

_-Savez-vous seulement ce que cette ''petite dispute'' vient d'enclencher dans votre précieuse petite école de sorciers? Questionna-t-elle un peu trop posément. Godric? Salazar?_

_Les deux hommes auraient voulu avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour se justifier, mais ne trouvant rien à redire aux paroles criantes de vérités dites par leur Maîtresse de la Magie, ils préférèrent se taire. _

_-Une haine est en ce moment même en train de se construire parmi vos élèves, Messieurs, déclara Morgane. Une haine qui perdurera pendant les mille ans à venir._

_Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard se regardèrent avec effarement. Une haine entre leurs étudiants? Absurde. Tout simplement absurde. Ils secouèrent la tête et observèrent celle qui leur avait tout enseigné sur la véritable Magie. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne leur avait dit._

_-Peut-être devriez-vous nous dire ce qui vous préoccupe le plus en ce moment, Ma Dame, se risqua Godric d'une voix grave. _

_La femme s'arrêta pour observer ses deux anciens apprentis. Sa plus grande fierté. _

_-Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, Arthur et Merlin traverseront les barrières de protection d'Avalon pour venir me tuer, dit finalement la Reine._

_-Impossible! Répliqua instantanément Salazar. Vos protections sont infaillibles…_

_-Si elles l'étaient, je n'aurais jamais vu ma propre fin dans l'une de mes visions, répliqua à son tour Morgane La Fée. _

_-Mais, comment…? demanda Godric._

_-Si vous êtes ici, le coupa-t-elle, c'est que j'aurais un service à vous demander. _

_-Tout ce que vous voulez, Ma Dame, s'inclinèrent les deux hommes._

_-Dans mille ans exactement, l'une de tes descendants Godric, sera confronté à beaucoup d'épreuves, affirma la Dame. Tout d'abord, un vieil homme prénommé Albus Dumbledore fera déclarer une fausse prophétie pour en cacher une autre qui n'était pas de son goût. Pendant ce temps, l'un des lointains descendants de ton frère jumeau Salazar, était en train de tout planifier pour que les créatures magiques deviennent plus libres et aillent plus de droits et ainsi établir de nouvelles lois ou d'en enlever pour que la Magie redevienne pure. Cette ''prophétie'', dictée par Dumbledore, dirait que la descendante de Griffondor serait sa perte et il décida d'écouter la prophétie et d'aller la tuer au berceau pour qu'elle ne se réalise jamais. _

_Les deux hommes qui écoutaient bien attentivement, eurent un saut et une moue dégoûtée. _

_-Mais le sortilège se retourna contre lui et le priva de son corps en punition de son acte. Les parents furent tués par Dumbledore alors qu'ils étaient inconscients. Il emmena ensuite la fillette chez la sœur de sa mère pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas. La sœur étant une moldue qui détestait la magie et un mari étant particulièrement rancunier envers tous les sorciers qui n'avaient pas empêché la mort de ses parents dans la guerre sorcière, il décida de reporter toutes sa haine sur leur nièce sorcière. Dumbledore étant au courant de cette haine, ne fit pourtant rien, et la laissa à ces gens qui la rendraient malléable pour en faire sa parfaite petite arme de la ''lumière''. Battue, violentée, considérée comme un monstre, rabaissée constamment, et pour finir… violée. Voilà ce qui attend cette pauvre enfant dans le futur que j'ai vu… _

_Les deux hommes furent littéralement indignés, horrifier, furieux contre ceux qui avait participés à une telle chose qu'est la déchéance d'une enfant. _

_-Que pouvons-nous faire pour remédier à la situation, Ma Dame? Requerra Salazar d'une voix polaire. _

_-J'ai inventé un sortilège mélangé à un rituel ainsi que d'une potion pour faire de cette fillette, ma fille de sang, d'âme et de corps… déclara Morgane La Fée. _

_-Décidément, vous êtes pleine de surprises, Ma Dame, souffla Godric avec admiration. _

_-Mais aussi la votre, finit-elle, si vous me donnez un peu de votre sang pour ma potion._

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Il y avait de l'espoir dans leurs deux regards, l'un et l'autre. Ne pouvant avoir de descendants, c'était à leurs frères d'engendrer des héritiers ainsi que de continuer la lignée et ils en étaient infiniment triste. Alors, s'ils pouvaient avoir une fille, même en l'adoptant par un rituel de sang, une potion et un sortilège, alors soit! C'est ce qu'ils feraient. Par la suite, la conversation incluais le roi gobelin à qui Morgane lui dicta sont testament sorcier ainsi que plusieurs sorts de protections sur sa fortune et ses effets personnels. Elle mit toute sa bibliothèque dans sa voûte, ses armes, ses vêtements, ses actes de propriétés comme l'île d'Avalon qui deviendrait introuvable et inattaquable sauf par la jeune fille une fois que son frère et Merlin l'auraient quitté. Elle écrivit une lettre à celle qui serait sa fille dans le futur, la scella et la mit dans sa voûte également. Salazar prit ses plus précieux ouvrages, incluant ceux écrit de sa main, ses plus précieuses armes, tenues de combat ainsi que le trois quart de sa fortune dans une voûte qu'il fit au nom de Thalia Carmen Serpentard. Godric fit la même chose mais au nom d'Elia Sarah Griffondor. Ils scellèrent les deux nouvelles voûtes avec leur sang et quittèrent Gringotts en compagnie de la femme dont ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux. Au milieu de la semaine, ils firent un rituel permettant d'accomplir ce dont personne n'eut jamais connaissance, pas même Merlin. Ils traversèrent l'espace et le temps juste pendant que Merlin et Arthur prenaient d'assaut Avalon, les Terres Immortels. _

Alors ce prologue ;)?

Review pour la merveilleuse auteure que je suis? (La modestie c'est fait pour les faible ^-^)

Valéria Kara


	2. Chapter 2

RAR (ou réponses aux review)

Noline Potter – Merci ^_^! Pour ce qui ait de la série MERLIN par contre… aucune idée! Puisque vraisemblablement, je n'ai pas lu un seul livre de cette série. Ce ne peut être la même question caractère ou autre que ce que j'en ai fait dans cette fic…

Yuseiko-chan – merci, et la suite je vous l'offre à tous… je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui ^_-!

Vampire-marie – merci pour ton commentaire, je vais prendre ton ''avertissement'' au sérieux et faire en sorte que tu ne décroches plus de cette ou plutôt ces histoires… ^_-!

Que serait une histoire sans romance? Je n'ai juste pas encore décidé sur avec qui elle sera en couple…

Je vais essayer, comme je l'ai dit dans ma réponse de la fiction ''Milena Potter'' de poster à chaque semaine… ça dépend des facteurs extérieur… comme l'école par exemple!

Kuro – Je vais faire mon possible pour ne jamais faire attendre trop longtemps mes lecteurs chéris! Merci pour ta review ^_^!

**Légende **:

_Blablabla – Pensées et paroles de Lady Morgane_

$Blablabla$ - Fourchelangue

«Bla_Bla_bla» - Discussions entre Alexandra et Lady Morgane

&Blablabla& - Phénixie ; langage utilisé par les phénix

∞ Blablabla ∞ - langue gobeline

Chapitre 1

Année 1987

4 Privet Drive

-_Réveille-toi petite puce… _

Ces simples mots étaient si doux aux oreilles de la pauvre Alexandra Potter qu'elle sursauta en se réveillant du même coup. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité avec autant de tendresse comme cette voix qui lui soufflait souvent des encouragements dans sa tête. Pour ceux qui l'entouraient, elle était, soit le monstre, l'anormalité, la bonne à rien de nièce qui ne les respectes même pas alors qu'ils l'accueillaient avec tellement de bonté (famille Dursley), ou, avec indifférence, mépris, peur, incompréhension, neutralité. Pourquoi se préoccuper de cette jeune enfant délinquante? Était la question souvent posé par les habitants de Privet Drive qui se pâmaient devant la ''grandeur d'âme'' ou encore, la ''générosité'' des Dursley à son égard.

«-_N'y pense plus!_

-Mais c'est si dur de plus y penser, Lady Morgane, répondit Alexandra avec tristesse.

-_Aujourd'hui, nous allons allez sur le Chemin de Travers, déclara Morgane en changeant de sujet pour couper court à cette discussion n'ayant plus de fin._

-Pour de vrai? s'exclama Alexandra, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-_Vrai de vrai, s'amusa l'ancienne Reine. _»

Avec l'aide et les conseilles de Lady Morgane, Alexandra finit par arriver à découvrir le Chemin de Traverse. Bien que son Oncle et sa Tante ne soient pas encore lever lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Alexandra avait dû prendre sa douche, s'habiller et manger sans réveiller personne dans la maison «normale» de la petite famille «normale» qui l'avait «recueillit» avec _tant_ de «bonté». Et parvint à se rendre à Gringotts. Au devant de l'immense bâtisse était inscrit un avertissement fait pour prévenir d'une quelconque tentative de vol :

**« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**

**Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**

**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**

**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**

**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**

**D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,**

**Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**

**Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »**

-_Eh bien, ricana Morgane, ils ne se privent pas de se surestimer ces gobelins ! Mais c'est vrai qu'essayer de les voler n'est pas l'une des meilleures choses à faire. Surtout si tu désir vivre… _

Ignorant les paroles de sa protectrice un peu trop cynique en ce moment, Alexandra marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur et se laissa guider par Morgane qui avait finit de parler de la vantardise des gobelins. Elle l'a conduisit au kiosque des héritages où presque personnes ne se rendait jamais sauf en cas de décès.

-Monsieur le gobelin ? S'enquit poliment la petite fille de 7 ans.

Celui qui s'occupait du kiosque se releva un peu pour apercevoir la jeune enfant devant le bureau et se leva pour descendre voir ce qui amenait un si jeune enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle souhaiterait ? Fronça des sourcils le gobelin.

-_Demande-lui de voir le testament des Potter, ma petite princesse… souffla Morgane._

-J'aimerai voir le testament de mes parents, fit tristement Alexandra. Vous voyez monsieur, mon Oncle et ma Tante m'ont toujours répété qu'ils étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient but trop et qu'ils s'étaient fait frapper par un autre conducteur d'automobile. Que c'était même ainsi que je m'étais faite cette cicatrice au front – pointant l'éclair au dessus de son œil droit – J'ai récemment apprise qu'en fait, il n'en était rien. Une personne que j'ai rencontrée m'a expliquée qui j'étais et ce que j'étais. Puis-je ?

Au fur et à mesure du discourt de la jeune enfant, le gobelin commença à examiner attentivement son interlocutrice. Des signes de maltraitance, d'abus ainsi que de sous-nutrition lui sauta aux yeux.

-Bien sûr, jeune humaine, acquiesça le gobelin. Venez par ici, je vous pris.

En passant devant un second gobelin par contre, il s'arrêta et commença à parler dans la langue gobeline.

∞ - Gofric ? Questionna-t-il le second gobelin.

-Oui, Kris ? répondit Gofric

-J'aurais besoin que tu contactes une médicomage attitrée à la banque et qu'elle prête serment de ne pas divulguer l'identité ainsi que les secrets de sa prochaine cliente… commanda Kris.

-Bien, se sera fait, acquiesça l'autre.

-J'aurais besoin aussi que tu préviennes le directeur Roderick que l'héritière Potter sera dans la salle de conférence numéro 12, rajouta Kris après un instant de réflexion.

-Bien ! S'inclina Gofric. ∞

-Désolé pour ce petit contretemps, s'excusa Kris à sa cliente alors que l'autre gobelin partait dans une direction contraire.

-_ Il a parlé d'appeler une médicomage – un médecin sorcier – ainsi que le directeur de la banque pour que tu sois traité sur ta sous-alimentation ainsi que les abus dont tu as été victime, ma chérie, l'informa Morgane. Il vous conduit à la salle de conférence numéro 12. _

-C'est correcte monsieur, inclina de la tête Alexandra et remerciant mentalement sa protectrice.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, le directeur entrait par une seconde porte dérobée avec une sorcière recouverte d'une robe indiquant son statut de médicomage. Kris partit chercher les documents d'héritage, Roderick s'avança vers la jeune héritière et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir à la table pendant que la médicomage établissait, à grand renfort de sorts, une liste des abus subits depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Des cris d'outrance, d'indignation ou de colère ponctuaient ses découvertes. Sur un second parchemin, elle fit la liste de toutes les potions à donner à Alexandra. La dose, le moment et la durée de temps pendant laquelle telle ou telle potion devait être donnée à boire.

-Ma chérie ? demanda la femme.

-Oui ? fit Alexandra avec innocence.

La sorcière se mit à genoux devant la petite fille assise et posa ses mains fines sur ses cuisses.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vécu durant ta vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, déclara la médicomage après un bref silence. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Alexandra leva le regard vers la porte comme si son Oncle pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre pour la ramener en la traitant d'anormalité qui ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Comprenant plus ou moins le dilemme intérieur de la jeune enfant, la sorcière se dépêcha de la rassurer.

-Personne ne pourra te faire de mal ici ma belle, fit-elle avec douceur. Tu es en sécurité à Gringotts. Tu es libre de tout raconter…

Et c'est ce qu'Alexandra fit avec quelques écarts dût aux larmes alors qu'elle se remémorait toute les punitions, les corvées, les repas qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de manger alors que s'était elle-même qui les préparaient depuis qu'elle avait 4 ans. Les coups de ceintures, les coups de spatules et depuis un an… les violes répétés de son Oncle. Les surnoms dégradants comme l'anormalité, la monstruosité… La femme était complètement effondrée, les gobelins indignés – Kris était revenu – et les trois ensembles étaient en colère contre les moldus de la pauvrette. La jeune Alexandra leur montra la lettre de Dumbledore faite aux Dursley qu'elle avait retrouvée dans le grenier en faisant le ménage la veille au soir et parla de la mystérieuse Dame qui l'avait accosté dans la rue en l'appelant la «Survivante» (Nda : Manière de transformer l'apparition de Lady Morgane dans sa jeune vie pour ne pas la dénoncer et se faire prendre pour une folle…). Ainsi que les explications qui s'en suivent sur sa vie, courte certe mais ô combien malheureuse, et les mensonges qui avaient été dit. Elle finit par parler de sa décision et de son envie de se rendre à Gringotts pour savoir si les désirs de ses parents avaient été respectés ou ignorés sur leurs testaments à son sujet.

-Je ne voix absolument pas comment ils auraient pu être respectés puisqu'ils n'ont jamais été ouvert, s'introduisit Kris dans le monologue de la fillette.

-Comment ? S'indigna – encore ! – la médicomage.

-Il a été scellé par Dumbledore si je me souviens bien lorsqu'il est venu ici après la mort des Potter ainsi que l'incarcération de Sirius Black le parrain de la jeune Potter.

-J'a..J'ai un parrain ? demanda timidement Alexandra.

Voyant que la jeune enfant ne savait rien de sa propre histoire, les deux gobelins ainsi que la femme échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. La journée allait être excessivement longue. Pas une seule fois, Morgane ne se fit entendre. Elle préférait écouter avec la plus grande des attentions ce que disaient la femme, Kris et Roderick. Les testaments furent ouverts et vers 15h, l'ancienne Reine d'Avalon se détacha de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille pour que son fantôme se fasse connaître. Le phénomène laissa ses spectateurs bouche bée… Littéralement sur le cul comme on dit ! Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Morgane les observa d'un air tranquille jusqu'à se qu'ils reprennent un semblant de contrôle de soi et ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

**Ce chapitre est-il à votre convenance ?**

**Review ? Critique ? … un avis ? **

… **un encouragement ? *yeux de chiots battus***

**Valeria Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

_Précédemment :_

_«Les testaments furent ouverts et vers 15h, l'ancienne Reine d'Avalon se détacha de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille pour que son fantôme se fasse connaître. Le phénomène laissa ses spectateurs bouche bée… Littéralement sur le cul comme on dit ! Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Morgane les observa d'un air tranquille jusqu'à se qu'ils reprennent un semblant de contrôle de soi et ouvrit la bouche pour parler… »_

**Légende** :

_Blablabla – Pensées et paroles de Lady Morgane_

$Blablabla$ - Fourchelangue

«Bla_Bla_bla» - Discussions entre Alexandra et Lady Morgane

&Blablabla& - Phénixie ; langage utilisé par les phénix

∞ Blablabla ∞ - langue gobeline

Chapitre 2

Chemin de Traverse

Gringotts

-_J'aimerais savoir si Gawern est encore votre roi, très cher Roderick, questionna la Dame. _

Le gobelin sembla reprendre sur lui et s'inclina devant Dame Morgane.

-C'est son fils – Fawern – qui aujourd'hui nous gouverne, Ma Dame, l'informa Roderick.

Se rappelant du bébé gobelin calme et serein de l'ancien roi – aujourd'hui – décédé, Lady Morgane se concentra sur ce qui devait être fait dans l'immédiat.

-Pourriez-vous le faire venir ici en lui disant que c'était de la part d'une très vieille amie de son défunt père ? Questionna-t-elle avec empressement.

-Bien entendue, Ma Dame, acquiesça le gobelin avec excitation.

Se retournant vers Kris, elle l'observa un instant, le regard perdu dans le vague alors qu'elle analysait ses convictions les plus profondes pour juger de sa fidélité. Satisfaite, elle tourna le regard vers la médicomage et appris en même temps son nom : Tara Smith. Voyant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Tara, Morgane s'avança vers Alexandra et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Ma princesse, souffla doucement la Dame, aujourd'hui, nous ferons quelque chose qui changera à jamais ta vie.

-J…je n'aurai plus à aller chez On…Oncle Vernon et Ta…Tante Pé… Pétunia ? demanda timidement la fillette.

- Plus jamais, fit durement Morgane. Je ne les autoriserai jamais à revenir te chercher. Tu as ma parole, ma princesse.

Se reprenant pour ne pas effrayer la petite Alexandra, Morgane plongea sont regard dans celui de la jeune Potter.

-J'aimerais faire de toi ma fille de sang, d'âme et de magie si tu le souhaite, déclara-t-elle après un moment de silence.

-Et tu serais ma maman ? fit innocemment la fillette avec pleins d'espoir dans le regard en n'entendant pas le soupir de surprise de Tara.

-Oui, je serai ta maman, sourit Morgane.

-Je veux que tu sois ma maman ! s'exclama Alexandra.

Lady Morgane rit avec amusement de la fougue d'Alexandra et ils attendirent que le roi n'arrive. Il finit par faire son apparition une heure plus tard alors qu'Alexandra commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Signe de sa fatigue apparente. L'ancienne Reine d'Avalon se retira avec Fawern dans un coin de la salle.

∞ - Votre père était le seul gobelin à qui j'avais entièrement confiance, déclara d'emblé Morgane. Il vous a surement parlé de ce que je lui avais demandé avant l'attaque de mon demi-frère ainsi que de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

Fawern acquiesça de la tête et tourna son regard vers la fillette de 7 ans.

-Alors c'est de l'héritière Potter dont vous parliez ? Questionna le Roi gobelin.

-Effectivement, hocha de la tête Morgane.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, fit gravement Fawern. ∞

Fawern se retira avec Kris et Roderick juste après avoir appeler un autre gobelin pour qu'il amène Morgane et Alexandra se préparer pour le rituel d'adoption complète. Morgane planait comme seul un fantôme pouvait le faire derrière Alexandra qui, elle, suivait le gobelin encore inconnu pour elle. On lui fit prendre un bain ainsi que quelques potions de nutrition, de croissance rapide, d'antidouleurs, de soins pour son corps qui avait encore conservé les coups de ceinture ainsi que ceux de spatule. On prit aussi ses mesures et on lui donna une robe de sorcière adaptée à sa petite taille. Tout ça prit un minimum de trois heures et il était à présent assez tard dans la soirée, ayant aussi prit le temps de manger au déjeuné et dîné. La salle de rituel était assez modeste, mais aussi tenue le plus possible dans la noirceur. Il y avait en tout et pour tout deux flambeaux pour seul éclairage. Un pentagramme était tracé au sol à l'aide de runes. Sur une petite table à l'écart, il y avait un parchemin contenant le sortilège nécessaire ainsi qu'une potion conservée depuis mille ans que Dame Morgane avait fait elle-même avec son sang, ses cheveux ainsi que sa magie et ceux de Salazar ainsi que de Godric. Prenant l'enfant à part, Morgane inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu sais que lorsque le rituel sera effectué, commença-t-elle, je devrai disparaître n'est-ce pas ma princesse ?

-N…Non ! Commença à pleurer la fillette. Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Dans le coffre que je t'ai ouvert, ici à Gringotts, lorsque j'étais encore vivante, tu trouveras une lettre de ma pars. Comme tu trouveras deux autres lettres dans ceux que t'ont ouvert Godric et Salazar.

-Les deux autres adultes qui vont devenir mes papas ? demanda timidement la plus jeune.

-Oui, sourit tristement Morgane. Les gobelins vont t'aider à faire ta vie financièrement, ils vont tout t'enseigner eux-mêmes. (Regard appuyé aux dits gobelins qui acquiescèrent) J'aimerais juste que tu me promettes de partir de ce pays et d'être scolarisé aux États-Unis à Salem jusqu'à ta septième année. La septième année arrivée, j'aimerais que tu termines tes études à Poudlard. Beaucoup de choses en suspend t'attendront là-bas. Salazar et Godric t'expliquent ce qu'ils attendront de toi dans leur lettre lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu es né, ma princesse.

Le moment ''Mère-Fille'' se finit sur cette phrase énigmatique et le rituel débuta. On lui fit boire la potion ainsi que placer au centre du pentagramme pendant que Kris, Roderick, Fawern, Tara ainsi que Morgane se plaçaient sur chacune des pointes de l'étoile en commençant à réciter la formule requise les yeux fermés. Ils entendirent les gémissements de douleur d'Alexandra, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon attendre que tout soit terminée pour pouvoir la réconforter comme ils se le devaient. Les secondes paraissaient devenir des heures et les mettaient au supplice en entendant les pleures de douleur de la fillette.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandra se sentait grandir de quelques centimètres de sortent qu'elle est la grandeur requise pour les enfants de son âge, sa magie grandissait et le berçait de tendresse. Elle devait plus forte aussi moralement, physiquement et magiquement. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses reins désormais. Son visage prenait les traits fins de sa mère, ses cheveux de couleur corbeau prenait la couleur de l'or comme ceux de jadis Godric et ses yeux prenaient de l'intensité quant au vert émeraude du départ. Ses doigts étaient maintenant longs et minces comme il si à une jeune fille. On devinait que lorsqu'elle serait grande, Alexandra serait de celles qui envouterait tous les garçons d'un claquement de doigts. Mais, on devinait aussi qu'elle serait une beauté qui s'ignore. Trop peu sûr d'elle-même et de sa beauté plus qu'improbable à ses yeux. À la fin du rituel, Morgane sourit une dernière fois à sa fille avant de disparaître comme convenu. Alexandra sombra par la suite aux ténèbres et s'évanouit de toute cette énergie utilisée pour rester consciente jusqu'à la fin…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous m'enverrez pleins pleins pleins de REVIEW**

**Que ce soit un Avis, une Critique, un Encouragement, ou autre de Constructifs bien entendu ^_- !**

**A Bientôt !**

**Valéria Kara**

**Ps : Désolé si le chapitre est petit, mais c'est nécessaire !**


End file.
